I Accept All Of What You Are
by VA-Roza-Dimitri
Summary: Set after Season 1 Episode 9. Are Cat and Vincent supposed to be together? Or will their relationship end up in a total crisis? Cat is recovering from the car incident and Vincent is trying to find a solution to prevent him from becoming full animal. And many surprises occur ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Set after Season 1 Episode 9**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Catherine:**

I squinted my eyes, as realisation slowly returned to my head by the minute. I tried to remember. What had just happened? A car, there was a car. I was in a car and then there was another one… it bashed into me, and mine tumbled. Maybe four times? My head was throbbing, where am I? I think for another moment. I feel I'm on some type of bed, in a small room. I slightly angled my head to a position where I could see what I was wearing. It was white, it was… It suddenly hit me. I'm in a hospital! That's right, I was shot. I shot her, but she still managed to puncture me. My name, some rather familiar voice was screaming out my name in agony. Then I felt a big pair of hands grab me around my waist and pull me up. And that's all I remember…

The curtain next to the window shook a little, and I realised someone was there.

"Vincent?" I echoed. "Vincent, are you there?" I saw his hand, I then saw his face. And then his eyes. As soon as we deeply stared at each other, there was a special moment.

And then he placed his fingers to his mouth and said 'Shhh' softly and quietly and he hid.

I suddenly heard the knob of the door turn, and one of the doctors entered.

"Catherine, you're awake. I thought I heard you talking. How are you feeling?" He said.

I slightly opened my mouth to try speaking. "Oh, just umm, ju-just a little groggy. My chest hurts though. Just slightly. And my head as well."

"Well you did have quite a serious injury. It's taken you three days to wake up."

"Three days?"

He nodded gently. "You're quite lucky you survived that. I don't think anyone would." He continued. "Seems like you have a guardian angel," he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. Something like that. I am very lucky," I smiled back, knowing that Vincent could hear everything that I was saying.

"Well, I'll come back in a few hours to check on you. You should get some rest."

As soon as he left, Vincent was by my side in a flash. We didn't even talk. We just engaged in each other, he placed his hand to my cheek. I felt his lips slowly kiss my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me, so softly.

"I swear I just had that conversation like literally 12 seconds ago."

He started to smile. "I know, just to make sure. How are you?"

"Well, I just got ten times better, now that you're here. My 'guardian angel'. " I replied smiling. We continued to look at each other. And something really important just came to my head. "Vincent?"

**Vincent:**

I heard her heart begin to beat faster. "Cat, what is it? Are you hurt? Do you feel pain?" I began to bombard her with questions.

"Evan! He saw you in, in beast-ish form, didn't he?" I opened my mouth to talk but she continued. "No, what are we going to do? What is he going to think. Now he knows it's you. That you were the one with the mutating DNA. And Heather! She… oh my god. She kno-,"

"Cat, please. It's not good for you to be like this. You're not in a great condition. And, I had to tell Evan. Everything. Heather knows a few things as well but-,"

"What! What did they say?" she whispered fast in shock.

"We had to get you to the hospital straight away, so I told him to not say anything to anyone. I told him I'd explain everything later, which I did. It wasn't that bad actually; I think he's going to help me. As for Heather, I think she is okay with the completely new weird information that she just learnt. She wants to talk to you later though…"

"Well, uh. Wow. I guess it's not that bad." She said. "So, I know that you're DNA is mutating into a more… animal wa-,"

"I understand. You can stay away from me."

"What? No Vincent! No. I don't care what you are." I gently grabbed her hand, and she accepted straight away. "Vincent, I accept all of what you are…"

It meant so much to me. Those words right there. I suddenly realised that I'm not alone in this world anymore. I have someone, someone very special in my life. And she was lying right there in front of me. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

At that point, we were both smiling. I caught a tear with my finger, slowly running down her face. I then kissed her forehead once more and watched her fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, thought I would even get one. Guess I was wrong :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Vincent: **

Catherine finally fell into a deep sleep and looked like she wasn't going to be waking up soon, so I decided to pay a visit to Evan. It was night time, so we agreed to meet each other in the small park right next to the hospital.

As I was walking, I started to think to myself. **I** let Catherine get hurt.** I'm** the one that left her. She was going after **me**. If I just stayed there and waited, this never would have happened to her. I just can't stand the thought of her getting hurt again.

Just three days ago when I danced with her, her head gently resting on my broad shoulders, I could never stop thinking about it since. In fact, I think about it every night. The way she looked at me, we were so close, so close enough to kiss her soft lips- but I didn't. I should of. When my hands held her small waist, the touch sent shivers down my spine. It was beautiful. She was beautiful- IS beautiful.

I saw Evan just around the corner. I reached him, my hands were in my pocket and he began to speak.

"How's Cat?" He asked.

"She's fine, doing well. Have you found out anything about, uh, me yet?"

"No. Well, actually maybe. I need time. I think you are going to turn more… animal in the future. But I was thinking do you have any idea about what they used to change your DNA? Because I can maybe make something to change your DNA again that stops you from turning full animal."

"Is that possible?" I asked with slight hope that maybe this could work.

"Maybe, I just need to find out what was inside the liquid that was injected into you. Do you know where you could get that?"

"Catherine. Her mom knows! Cat could probably help…"

***THREE DAYS LATER***

**Catherine: **

Heather and I were at my apartment and she was helping me carry my belongings.

"Heather, I can carry that. You don't need to d-," she cut me off.

"No, I can do it. It's not heavy. Plus, you need to recover… recover from the screaming I'm going to bombard you with for not telling me about the new hot animal guy that entered your life!" She winked at me, or at least she tried to. She continued. "So, have you two done anything…"

"Nope, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"What? No way, you two are so cute together! Even if he is half… animal,"

"Honestly, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He saved my life nine years ago when mom died, and he still saves me now. I don't care if he is a beast. To me, he's perfectly normal."

"Awwww! Well I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I'll always be there for you sis."

"Thanks Heather, it means a lot to me." I smiled and hugged her.

I walked towards my room, smiling at the fact that I don't need to lie to Heather anymore about anything. I hope she can keep the big secret. In fact, I know she can.

I opened my door, still smiling.

"Someone's in a happy mood." I looked up to see Vincent smirking, sitting on my window ledge.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?" I asked. He nodded. Of course he did, his super hearing can hear pretty much hear anything that happens from a mile away. He sat up from the ledge and walked towards me. He cupped my face and rubbed his thumb back and forth lightly across my cheek. I placed my hand on his. A tingly feeling approached both of us at the touch. I felt so good around him. Why does he have to have such a great effect on me?

He angled his head where he was staring at the damage of what the bullet had done. He saw the scar.

"I'm sorry Cat. If I just stayed, this never would have happened…"

"No, no, don't apologise, it wasn't your fault." We stayed there for a few minutes, deeply enchanted into each other's eyes.

"Cat, Evan says he might know a way to fix me. Or at least stop me from turning full beast. He just needs to know what was injected into me." I think I knew what this was leading to.

"And you need me, because my mum knows what was put into you, and you want me to find out."

"Cat, you don't have to do it."

"No, I want to. If this will help you, if it will make you happy I'll do it."

"Cat, are you sure?" He was frowning, and I just wanted to hug him tightly.

"I'm sure." I smiled so he's reassured.

"Cat, I'm going out! I'll be back in a few hours, will you be okay?" Heather asked from the kitchen.

"Sure! Go, I'll be fine." I replied.

"Thanks. Call me if you need me!"

"So, you want to watch a movie?" I asked Vincent. "I'm in the mood for a movie night."

"A movie you say? I haven't watched one in six years."

"Six years? Vincent, you have missed out on a lot."

"Yeah, I should be ashamed of myself? No life."

"You're trolling me aren't you? I saw a TV where you live."

"Yes, I am playing with you Cat. I live underground, not in a hole."

"Haha, very funny Vincent." I said sarcastically but smirked.

We decided that we'd sit on the bed since I wasn't comfortable yet sitting on the couch with my chest hurting. So I sat with a soft pillow behind my back which Vincent suggested (since he's a doctor and all, or at least he used to be) and we started to watch the movie. At first, Vincent was sitting next to me but we weren't touching each other. We were separated. But then I found myself becoming sleepy and he placed his arm around me and held me close. I guess I was more burned out that I thought I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Vincent:**

It's been two hours since she fell asleep. I'm holding her in my arms. She's sleeping so peacefully, so I laid down my head next to hers but I didn't fall asleep. I observed her beautiful face, her eyes… her mouth.

Suddenly her phone next to her beeped, quite loud too that it woke her up. I quickly got out of our cuddling position before she realised. She slowly opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" She groggily asked.

I almost laughed. She's so adorable when she wakes up. "Almost 11:00pm miss sleepy head."

She smiled at the comment. She turned around to pick up her phone. "Looks like Heather won't be coming back until tomorrow late morning."

"Are you hungry?" I remember that her stomach started to rumble in the middle of her sleep.

"Yeah, juuust a bit." She said in a cheeky way.

"Let's go make something." I just wanted to cuddle her small body at that moment. I helped her out of bed and we walked to the kitchen together.

"I think I'm in the mood for fruit salad," she added.

We chopped up some fruit. I learnt that strawberries were her favourite. It matches with her. Sweet, red and divine. We continued cutting and we talked about our favourite things and what we like to do. It was such a sweet moment. I remembered every word that came out of her precious mouth.

And then that's when the knife came crashing down from her hands and cut through her jeans into her thigh.

"Cat! Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, it's just a small cut. No big deal."

"No big deal? Cat, it's quite deep. Here, let me help." I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Having her tiny body in my arms just made me want to cuddle her for the rest of the night. Her heart was beating like crazy too… did _I_ make her feel like that?

**Catherine:**

He led me to the bathroom. Actually not led, carried me. His big strong arms were tensed on my body and my heart was beating rapidly. I was slightly disappointed when he put me down to get the first aid kit. I missed the warm fuzzy feeling I had in my stomach when he did.

I just then realised that the cut on my thigh was a bit higher that I thought.

"Hey, can I go grab a pair of shorts from my dressing room quickly?" I asked slightly embarrassed. He must have caught on because I think I could see him smiling from my blushing.

"How about I'll go get it while you take off your jeans?" He replied quite amusingly.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to spill blood all over the carpet. Umm, it's in the top left hand corner of the cupboard."

I slowly went to the toilet so the blood wouldn't spill on the tiles. I began to strip of my jeans. I think he could hear me take it off. Every place I touched, he could hear. So I browsed on my upper thigh a bit longer just to tease him a little. He could tell when I was done because he his arm poked out and handed me a pair of black PJ shorts. I put them on and I came out. He ordered me to sit down on the bed and he got something out of the kit. I forgot he was a doctor. Or, well he used to be.

He began to apply something on my thigh. I had to control myself to not jump from the feel of his fingers rubbing against me.

He placed a band aid where the cut was after he cleaned it. I then decided to put on the top half of my PJ's on. When I came back, Vincent was leaning on a table giving me a shifty look.

"Cute PJ's," he commented.

"Shut up," I said in a joking way and grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Obviously he caught it.

I began to yawn again and he caught my sudden movement. "You want to go to sleep now?" He asked. "I think you need to rest a bit more. And how's your chest? Does it still hurt from the bullet?"

"Just a bit, not a lot."

"Do you want me to stay here just in case you need something?"

"You don't have to Vincent, I can handle myse-,"

"No, I think I should. I don't want anything else happening to you. I'll sleep on the couch."

There was a couch in my room, it was pretty small. I didn't know if he could handle that through the night.

"Vincent, do you want to come and sleep here. It's bigger."

He had no objections, and just obliged. My heart began to race when he lay down next to me and slowly and gently took my hand in his and held it there. He kissed me on the forehead and I felt myself drift off into a very deep sleep.


End file.
